Réveille toi
by Nekoii
Summary: Kamui veille au chevet de quelqu'un après la bataille finale, qui? que va t'il faire puisque cette personne ne revient pas à elle? Une fin a ma facon du manga .... Bonne lecture. Attention Yaoi
1. Prologue

NOTE : les persos ne sont pas à moi mais aux Clamps. Par contre ce que j'en fait, ben …. C'est mon affaire !

Situation de l'histoire : après la fin de X1999 le manga, j'ai fait une fin a ma sauce et je m'occupe de Kamui environ 2mois après le combat a la tour de Tokyo. Les détails sont dévoilés au fur et à mesure. En faite j'utilise les éléments donnés dans le manga et un peu l'anime et le film, plus plein de trucs à moi. Me taper pas si ça vous plait pas, c'est ma première fanfic alors soyez indulgents.

Réveille-toi

Prologue

Kamui est assis au chevet du lit d'hôpital. Cela fait maintenant 3mois qu'il veille l'occupant, guettant le moindre frémissement indiquant que celui-ci allait se réveiller. Trois mois à se demander ce qu'il ferait ou dirait lorsque les yeux marrons rouge s'ouvriraient. Trois mois à se rappeler tous les détails de la guerre entre les Dragons du Ciel et les Dragons de la Terre ; et plus particulièrement la dernière bataille, l'ultime combat qui l'avait opposé au Kamui des Dragons de la Terre, à Fuma … Et pour la énième fois le souvenir des dernières heures se déroule dans son esprit.

_Flash-back_

Il est à la tour de Tokyo, le corps d'Hinoto gît à ses pieds et son sang teinte encore la lame de l'Epée divine. Hinoto, qui avait laissé le côté sombre de son cœur s'emparer de son corps, était redevenue elle-même le temps de temps de remercier Kamui et de lui dire qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

_Fin du flash-back_

Kamui regarde ses mains et se demande pourquoi elles ne sont pas rouges. Il se sent sale, tellement de gens sont morts. Si seulement il n'avait pas été aussi faible, tout ceci ne serait pas passé de cette façon. Il aurait pu protéger plus efficacement les gens autour de lui …

_Autre flash-back_

Sorata qui s'interpose entre Arashi et Fuma, non l'autre "Kamui", … .Transpercé par l'Epée divine il s'effondre dans les bras de sa bien-aimée et lui demande de sourire une dernière fois …

_Fin du flash-back_

Subaru, qui n'est pas mort, mais qui a disparu depuis la mort du Sakurazukamori la seule personne qui comptait pour lui. Kamui lui doit tant il aurait voulu pouvoir l'aider, mais le médium ne voulait pas d'aide et c'est pour cela qu'il avait disparu.

Il a sauvé le monde, il devrait se sentir soulagé. Pourtant ……

_(Deux moi plus tôt)_

Lorsqu'il s'était éveillé d'un coma de deux mois, les anciens Dragons du ciel, les survivants, lui avait fait la fête et il s'était senti bien ; pour un temps. Quand il était sorti du Campus Clamp … la vue de l'état de la ville mais surtout de la tour de Tokyo lui avait complètement brisée le cœur. Du coup il s'était dirigé vers l'arbre au pied duquel avait été enterrée Kotori. Mauvaise idée : de petites croix portant toutes un nom était là. Tout les Dragons morts durant l'affrontement. Les larmes commencèrent à couler, libératrices, et il chercha une croix celle de la deuxième personne qu'il avait tuée de ses propres mains. Mais elle n'était pas là, pourtant il était certain de lui avoir transpercé le cœur. Il avait alors couru à perdre haleine jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve quelqu'un capable de lui répondre. Le premier sur sa route fût le directeur du campus, suivi de ses deux assistants.

« - Où est Fuma ? Où avez-vous mis son corps ?

- Son corps ? Mais, il est à l'hôpital … Kamui, tu ne le savais pas ?

- Vivant … »

Et il s'était évanoui, immédiatement, sous le coup de la joie. Depuis il n'avait pas quitté son chevet, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre le jour où il ouvrirait les yeux. Son Fuma, pas le Kamui des Dragons de la Terre. Celui-là, il était mort. Pour preuve les épées divines avaient disparues lorsqu'il avait levé son Kekkai avant de succomber à ses blessures et à son chagrin.

Maintenant espoir et remords brûlent son cœur, et la seule personne capable de le réconforter dort et ne se réveillera sans doute jamais.

_Fin du prologue_

_Si ça vous a plu, SVP dites le moi et je ferai des efforts pour la suite, si ça vous plait pas dite le aussi et je ferai encore plus d'efforts et des améliorations a ce qui me trotte dans la tête._


	2. Chapitre 1

_Merci Kokoyume et Allie-chan pour vos commentaires voici la suite, elle est un peu plus longue que le prologue, bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 1

Deux mois de plus se sont écoulés et Kamui est toujours fidèle au chevet de Fuma. Mais maintenant il se sent plus seul que jamais. En effet, Arashi enceinte de Sorata était partie pour le mont Koya afin de connaître un peu plus de choses à propos de son amour. Yuzurihaavait quitté l'appartement pour s'établir avec Kusanagi près d'une cascade des monts Mitsuminé (Heureusement d'ailleurs, car leurs ébats étaient plutôt bruyants et donnaient des envies à Kamui) Karen et Aoki étaient mort et Subaru avait disparu. Il était le seul Dragon du Ciel restant à Tokyo et Kusanagi le seul Dragon de la Terre vivant (Fuma en tant que Kamui de la Terre avait tué le liseur de rêves avant la bataille finale, fidèle à sa promesse).

Kamui regardait le profil de Fuma, et il ne voulait pas penser à ce qu'il lui avait fait. Mais il porte les marques de "Kamui" : quatre traits pâles, deux pour chaque mains, paume et dos. Curieux il ouvrit la chemise de pyjama de Fuma : juste au niveau du cœur un trait pâle, la marque de Kamui, sa marque. Il posa la main dessus, comme pour effacer la trace de son acte ; mais la vue de la marque sur sa main lui fit l'effet d'une surimpression. Kamui laissa sa main en place, goûtant la douceur de la peau du torse de Fuma et ses pulsations de vie. Soudain ses pensées dérapent et il se penche vers le visage de Fuma

« … Réveille-toi … »

Mais rien ne se passe et Kamui s'effondre sur le torse de Fuma laissant couler ses larmes et son désespoir. Il attrape la main gauche de Fuma et, l'applique sur sa joue, la serre et laisse sa main droite sur la poitrine de Fuma les deux cicatrices d'Epées Divines se superposant.

Ses larmes finissent par se tarir et il s'endort ainsi. Sa main gauche glisse mais celle de Fuma reste en place les doigts légèrement crispés sur la joue de Kamui …

_J'ai compris ton souhait, tu veux mourir de ma main mais moi je ne veux pas te tuer. Je veux pouvoir retrouver Fuma. Tu as tué Segawa, si je te tue et Fuma avec je serai tout seul ..._

Les deux épées s'entrechoquent, ils sont seuls à l'intérieur du kekkai de Kamui. Ce combat doit décider du sort su monde mais c'est surtout du destin des "Kamui" qu'il est question. Lequel survivra et restera seul ?

Un nouvel assaut, l'épée du Kamui des Dragons du Ciel se brise. Celui-ci lâche la garde de l'épée devenue inutile et regarde son adversaire.

« Je vais jouer un peu avec toi Kamui … »

Une onde d'énergie le projette contre la tour, encore une fois ses côtes se brisent et du sang gicle de sa bouche.

« Pour être sûr que tu restes tranquille … »

L'autre Kamui lui enfonce l'Epée divine dans la main, exactement au même endroit que la dernière fois. Kamui ne veut pas crier alors il se mord la lèvre et du sang se met à couler. "Kamui" vient récupérer du bout de la langue une goutte de sang sur le cou de Kamui et suit son chemin à rebours pour parvenir aux lèvres qu'il lèche tendrement.

« Tu n'as toujours pas compris … »

_Si je sais mais je ne peux pas encore, je ne veux pas …_

« Aaaaaah » "Kamui" a retiré l'épée et cette fois il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de crier.

« Tu as une jolie voix Kamui … »

Une nouvelle onde d'énergie le projette un peu plus loin mais en même temps elle le coupe profondément en plusieurs endroits. Ensanglanté Kamui essaye de se relever mais l'Autre arrive et l'allonge sur le sol, il effleure chacune de ses coupures et lèche le sang qui se colle à ses doigts.

« On est libre de vouloir mourir pour quelqu'un mais il y en a qui souhaitent autre chose » souffle t'il à l'oreille de Kamui avant de le projeter plus loin. Il est retombé sur un des fragments de l'Epée brisée, la pointe.

Soudain sa décision est prise, sa main se referme sur le morceau. Il se relève, et chancelant il se dirige vers le Kamui des Dragons de la Terre des larmes pleins les yeux.

« Tu veux encore jouer ? Viens … »

Vif comme l'éclair il attrape Kamui et l'enferme dans son étreinte en même temps qu'il pratique une clé sur son bras gauche.

« La dernière fois je te l'ai brisé, veux-tu que je recommence ? »

Kamui s'appui sur l'épaule de son adversaire goûtant la chaleur de ce corps.

« Tu sais je serais mort pour toi » Et il enfonce le tronçon mortel dans le cœur de son adversaire. Celui-ci hoquette et relâche sa prise s'effondrant sur Kamui …

« WAAAAH ! »

Kamui sursaute et se redresse, il a encore rêvé de ce moment.

« Pourquoi en est-on arrivé là ? Fuma je t'en prie réveille toi ? »

Mais sa prière reste sans effets, dehors la nuit est en train de tomber, il va devoir partir. Alors il se penche et dépose un léger baiser sur le front endormi et sort de la pièce à reculons avant de partir en courant.

_Fin de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il était à la hauteur de ce que vous attendiez après le prologue. Si vous avez une remarque hésitez pas !_


	3. Chapitre 2

_Merci pour les reviews et ..._

_Bonne lecture …_

Chapitre 2

Un mois est à nouveau passé. Désormais Fuma est agité de mouvements convulsifs mais il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé. Kamui ne vient plus, du moins pas dans la journée. La présence d'infirmières ou de docteurs le dérange. Maintenant il se glisse comme un voleur dans la chambre de Fuma. Au début il se contentait de le veiller ; mais maintenant il se glisse dans le lit pour se lover dans les bras de Fuma, respirer son odeur ; quelquefois il s'enhardit même à goûter la peau douce comme la soie de son compagnon. Et ainsi quand il doit partir au petit matin il se sent un peu moins seul car il est plein de la présence de Fuma. Depuis quelques nuits il a le sentiment que Fuma réagit positivement à ses caresses alors il continue et il lui parle, racontant le temps, les oiseaux, les nuages.

Cette nuit il s'est endormi sur le torse de Fuma, les bras de celui-ci remontent et entourent le corps du jeune homme qui soupire de plaisir dans son sommeil.

Comme d'habitude Kamui se réveille à l'aube et se prépare à partir, mais deux bras passés étroitement autour de sa taille l'empêchent de se dégager. Un fol espoir l'agite alors, il se redresse légèrement et souffle « Fuma, … Fuma ? » avec de légères caresses sur le visage de celui-ci. Mais rien ne se passe.

« Réveille-toi …. »

Au bout de 5minutes Fuma n'as toujours pas ouvert les yeux. Kamui se dégage et s'en va des larmes plein les yeux, _ce n'était pas volontaire_, pense-t-il douloureusement.

La journée passe comme à travers un brouillard pour Kamui. Une certitude s'est ancrée dans son cœur : Fuma ne se réveillera pas ; et autre chose aussi : que dira Fuma lorsqu'il se réveillera, sera-t-il dans son état normal avec ou sans souvenirs ?

Quand le nuit arrive Kamui n'as pas le courage d'aller voir Fuma, alors il marche sans but dans les rues et se retrouve devant la Tour de Tokyo. Quelques bonds et il arrive au sommet, mais il n'est pas seul …

Kamui n'aperçoit pas la silhouette sombre qui l'observe. Tout à ses pensées il se dit qu'il serait très simple de terminer son existence en se laissant tomber. Mourir ici à la Tour de Tokyo, comme cela aurait du être il y a des mois de cela. Kamui s'approche du bord, les yeux fixés sur la rue en contrebas. Le bout de ses pieds dépasse de la poutre … il suffirait qu'il se penche en avant. Kamui ferme les yeux, à ce moment la silhouette bondit l'attrape et le tire en arrière l'enferment dans ses bras.

« Kamui ne fait pas ça ! »

Immédiatement Kamui reconnaît la personne qui vient de l'arrêter in extremis. Il se met à sangloter, se retourne et s'accroche à l'imperméable de son sauveur …

« Subaru …. »

Et les larmes coulent, libérant sa peine. Il sait qu'il n'as pas besoin de parler : Subaru a vécu la même chose, comme en atteste son œil droit, l'œil du Sakurazukamori.

Subaru regarde Kamui, blotti ainsi dans ses bras on pourrait le comparer à un chiot abandonné. Fragile, tellement fragile, et sans aucun but depuis qu'il a transpercé le cœur de la seule personne qui comptait encore pour lui. Une personne qu'il avait décidé de protéger, récupérer ; la seule chose qui avait pu le sortir de sa catatonie. Et il l'avait transformée en légume.

Deux cœurs vides et blessés qui battent l'un contre l'autre, deux corps qui ont désespérément besoin de l'affection d'une personne qui ne peut la leur procurer. Kamui arrête de pleurer et lève ses yeux dorés pour les planter dans ceux violet de Subaru. Le même besoin et la même question muette dans les deux paires d'yeux. Alors doucement les visages se rapprochent, les souffles se mêlent et les lévres se joignent pour échanger un timide baiser. Une réponse, _oui pourquoi pas …_

Lorsque Kamui se réveille le lendemain matin il est seul dans son lit comme dans l'appartement. Le rouge lui monte aux joues lorsqu'il pense à ce qu'il avait failli faire avec Subaru. Aucun des deux n'avait voulu aller plus loin une fois arrivés à l'appartement. Ils s'étaient donc allongés sur le lit, étroitement enlacés, et s'étaient endormis offrant à leurs cœurs meurtris ce maigre réconfort. Tout deux sont destinés à d'autres hommes : Kamui à Fuma, et Subaru …. il appartient encore et toujours à Seïchiro.

Malgré tout Kamui se sent mieux, même s'il ressent une pointe de culpabilité à l'idée d'avoir laissé Fuma seul pendant plus de 24 heures. Alors il s'habille à toute vitesse et se dirige vers la porte de sortie et pose la main sur la poignée, mais ne vas pas plus loin : une note punaisé sur la porte accroche son regard

_« Si tu tiens vraiment à le réveiller,_

_Subaru_ _»_

Et dessous ces quelques mots une formule bouddhique ainsi que des instructions. La main tremblante il arrache le mot de la porte et part en courant vers l'hôpital.

_Voilà j'ai fini ce chapitre. J'ai pas mal galérée, alors chers lecteurs j'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis. Pour les fans de Subaru _x _Kamui, désolée mais …rien. Sinon la suite est en train de ce construire dans un pitit coin de ma pitite tête alors ça devrait venir assez vite. En tout cas j'espère que vous avez passez un bon moment._


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Il va le faire, il doit le faire … Les doigts convulsivement serrés autour du mot de Subaru, dont il connaît désormais le contenu par cœur, il regarde Fuma. Mais il hésite, le risque est grand. Pas pour lui, ça il s'en moque, mais pour Fuma : s'il entre dans son esprit et fait une erreur celui-ci se brisera et ce sera la mort de Fuma. Pourtant … il était près à le faire quand il y a deux jours de cela quand il était arrivé à l'hôpital ; deux jours et il tergiverse toujours.

_Deux jours auparavant._

Il entre comme une fusée dans la chambre de Fuma pour se heurter à un mur de blouses blanches … _des blouses blanches ?_ _Fuma aurait-il un problème ? _Mais il n'a pas le temps de demander quoique ce soit car une infirmière l'attrape par le bras et le sort de la pièce avant de fermer la porte à clé … Il est donc obligés de faire le pied de grue, mort d'inquiétude et dans sa tête une ritournelle infernale : "_Je n'étais pas là cette nuit, je n'était pas là pour lui, ma faute, j'aurai du être ici …_"

Quand au bout de ce qui lui semble être une éternité (mais ce n'est en fait que 10minutes) il perds patience et décide de défoncer la porte (déjà ses yeux prennent une teinte de plus en plus dorée et les pupilles se rétrécissent) celle-ci s'ouvre d'elle-même et les médecins sortent, ainsi que tous les appareils d'aide à la survie de Fuma. Son cœur manque un battement. Un médecin s'approche de lui, mais Kamui ne le voit pas et entre dans la chambre, se précipite vers le lit et s'arrête : les yeux de Fuma sont grands ouverts ! Mais vides …

« Tout ces signes vitaux sont OK, et il a même un électroencéphalogramme normal désormais. Il devrait être réveillé, mais on dirait que sont esprit est mort … Je suis désolé, mais je crains qu'il ne se réveille jamais … Même si on pourrait croire à un amélioration de son état. Ne perdez pas espoir … »

Et sur ces paroles "réconfortantes" le médecin sort de la pièce le laissant seul avec Fuma.

Kamui s'approche doucement du lit, et un peu tremblant prend la main gauche de Fuma dans les siennes avant de murmurer

« Tu vas te réveiller … »

_Maintenant_

Kamui sait pourquoi Fuma est dans cet état : le choc d'avoir été Kamui, il refuse ce qu'il s'est passé, quelque part au fond de lui Fuma sait ce qu'il a fait, Kamui en est certain. Mais il est proche de l'état éveillé, ce n'est plus un coma, plutôt un rêve sans fin et dans ce cas il refusera l'intrusion de Kamui dans sa conscience. Cette opposition obligera Kamui à forcer le passage, risquant de créer des dommages irréversibles à l'esprit de Fuma.

Deux jours qu'il hésite, puis il se rappelle de son souhait, "_Ramener Fuma_" et ce même s'il se souvient et dans le cas contraire endosser la responsabilité. De toute façon il est vrai que c'est "Kamui" qui a tué Kotori, d'une certaine manière Kamui est responsable. Maintenant il sait : même si c'est la dernière chose qu'il doit faire il va entrer dans l'esprit de Fuma et le ramener à la réalité, quitte à lui mentir sur ce qui s'est passé et risquer d'être séparé de lui à jamais par la suite.

Il se lève donc, va vers la porte qu'il ferme à clé pour ne pas être dérangé et tire les rideaux. Puis il s'assoit sur le lit, prend le visage de Fuma entre ses mains et colle son front au sien. Les yeux dorés sont fixés dans les yeux voilés aux reflets rouges tandis que la voix de Kamui s'élève et récite la formule donnée par Subaru.

« Nôbô akyasha kyarabaya on arikya maro bori sowaka … »

Il répète la phrase deux fois avant que sa voix physique ne se taise, tandis que psychiquement il continu sa litanie en entrant dans les premières couches de l'esprit de Fuma …

Kamui à l'impression d'être plongé dans un océan ; pourtant aucun océan n'as des eaux teintées de rouge comme celles-ci. Il répète encore une fois le mantra puis s'arrête, cherchant la conscience de Fuma, quelque chose vers quoi se diriger. Il ne sait où aller, mais instinctivement continu sa plongée. L'eau s'assombrie autour de lui, devenant de plus en plus rouge jusqu'à prendre la couleur du sang. Une lumière attire son regard : une scène ; il est dans l'eau avec Kotori et Fuma, le moment où il a fait son choix et où "Kamui" a remplacé Fuma. Mais sans le son, comme si Fuma était déjà "absent" à ce moment. Plein d'espoir il se dirige vers cet endroit, mais de violents courants se forment et le repousse, il insiste et les courants deviennent des dragons qui l'attaquent. Autant que faire se peux il les évitent et poursuit sa plongée, mais l'un d'eux revient par derrière et lui frappe le crâne. Sonné, Kamui plonge doucement en se faisant frapper de toute part avant de toucher le fond …

Dans le monde réel Kamui gémit et son corps se couvre de bleus …

_Ah, je sais c'est pas le moment de couper. M'en voulez pas c'est pour entretenir le suspense, "Réveilleras, réveilleras pas ?"_

_Pour me faire pardonner un pitit délire …si ça ne plait pas, tant pis !_

Kamui : Allez Fuma debout, c'est l'heure d'aller au boulot !

Fuma : Huuuuum, encore 5min Kamui …..

K : D'accord, mais moi je dois y aller tu sais bien, je met le réveil près de la porte. Tu seras bien obligé de te lever dans ce cas là. A ce soir !

F : Oui c'est ça ….. zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_5minutes plus tard_

TIP TIP TIP TIP TIP

F : Oh non………….

TIP TIP TIP TIP

"Kamui" : Saleté, tais-toi !

BLANG (réveille qui explose sur le mur sous le coup d'une boule d'énergie psy)

"K" : dommage que j'ai plus d'épée pour éduquer Kamui,

F : huuuuuuuuum ….. dodo

Morale : a trop vouloir le réveiller "Kamui" va finir par revenir :p

_Je sais c'est nul, mais il est tard et trop tard c'est fait._

_Je retourne à mon rameur maintenant …_


	5. Chapitre 4

_ >-> pas de review positive._

J

_ TT-TT Et ben voici quand meme la suite …. Bonne lecture._

Chapitre 4

Kamui se "réveille". Il est toujours dans l'esprit de Fuma, mais quelque chose a changé. Au début il ne sait pas quoi, puis il saisit la différence. Il n'est plus dans l'océan de sang, il est parvenu au fond, en dessous, et une lumière rouge baigne les environs. Il reste un temps allongé sur le dos, regardant la surface scintillante au-dessus de lui, puis se lève. Tout semble mort autour de lui et le silence est pesant.

"Ouah !"

Kamui regarde autour de lui et ne voit rien. Il a dû rêver.

"Ouah ! Ouah !"

Cette fois quelque chose tire le bas de son pantalon. Il regarde et ses yeux s'écarquille, surpris de voir _ce_ chien.

"_Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Ce temple est ma maison, si tu as besoin de quelque chose…_

…

_Il est tout seul …_

…

_Viens…_

…

_C'est mon ami._"

Plein d'espoir il suit la petite créature. Il marche, suivant le chien dans ce lieu dépourvu de temps. Autour de lui l'ambiance change et le rouge est graduellement remplacé par du vert. Kamui suit toujours le petit chien, devant eux une bâtisse apparaît qu'il ne peut pas encore bien distinguer. Encore quelques dizaines de pas et il reconnaît le temple Togagushi. Une silhouette balaie sous le portique d'entrée, doucement, perdue dans ses pensées. Cette personne porte le costume du prêtre du temple. Quelques pas en plus et Kamui reconnaît Fuma. A cet instant celui-ci se retourne et lui adresse un sourire, le même que quand ils étaient enfants. Heureux Kamui franchi les derniers mètres en courant et se jette au cou de Fuma.

« -Oh … Kamui je sais que tu ne m'as pas vu ce matin mais quand même. Kotori va être jalouse … » Kamui se détache.

« -Kotori … elle est là ?

-Kamui » Un léger reproche dans la voix de Fuma « Tu sais bien qu'elle ne rentre que tard le soir. Tu ne peux pas te passer de ta femme ? » Une légère pointe de moquerie maintenant et autre chose d'indéfinissable.

Kamui baisse la tête, il vient de se rendre compte que Fuma vis dans un rêve. Ce qu'il attendait de la vie. Un doute ; Fuma est heureux ainsi a-t-il le droit de le réveiller ?

"Grrrrrrr !" C'est le petit chien et il secoue à nouveau le bas du pantalon de Kamui.

« -Tiens ! Tu as trouvé un animal de compagnie ?

-Hum ….

-Tu as l'air bizarre » Une main sur son front « Serais-tu malade ? » De l'inquiétude maintenant. « Viens je vais te préparer du thé. »

Fuma attrape la main de Kamui et l'entraîne dans la maison.

« -Assieds-toi là. Ne bouge pas, je reviens. »

Kamui s'asseoit sur le sofa, le chien se glisse sous la table. En attendant Fuma il regarde autour de lui ; rien n'as changé si ce n'est qu'il y a des photos du mariage de Kotori et Kamui. Si familier et tellement étrange.

Kamui sursaute : Fuma est revenu et s'est assis sur la table en face de lui avant de lui placer une tasse de thé dans les mains.

« -Bois ça te feras du bien.

-Fuma … »

Un long regard est échangé en silence et soudain Kamui n'y tient plus : il se penche et effleure doucement les lèvres de Fuma avec les siennes. Ensuite il écarte son visage de quelques centimètres pour pouvoir regarder Fuma dans les yeux. Mais celui-ci a les yeux fermés, d'ailleurs il a même arrêté de respirer et tout son corps est tendu.

« -Fuma ? » Le ton est anxieux, mais en face de lui Kamui a une statue qui ne réagit pas. « Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû … » Kamui détourne les yeux puis la tête vers la droite avant de reculer, et d'être arrêté par la main de Fuma sur sa joue gauche. C'est son tour d'arrêter de respirer quand le pouce de Fuma joue sur ses lèvres avant de passer sous son menton et de l'obliger à tourner la tête. Les yeux dorés font alors face aux yeux rouges qui brillent d'une étrange lueur.

« Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je rêve de ça. »

Et Fuma l'embrasse, d'abord doucement, puis du bout de la langue il commence à caresser les lèvres de Kamui qui les écartent immédiatement. La langue de Fuma se fait inquisitrice et câline. Kamui gémit et pose ses mains dans le dos de Fuma, les remontent au niveau des épaules, puis du cou et elles vont se perdre dans les cheveux de son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier a fait passer sa main de la joue aux cheveux de Kamui, tandis qu'avec l'autre il déboutonne veste et chemise du jeune homme pour pouvoir toucher la peau pâle de son torse. Sous l'action conjointe du baiser de Fuma et de ses caresses Kamui perd de vue la réalité et se met à respirer plus vite. Se rendant compte de l'effet qu'il produit et sentant son excitation monter Fuma se lève entraînant Kamui dans son mouvement, avec l'idée d'aller dans une chambre. Debout, collés, ils poursuivent leur baiser un moment.

"Ouah !" Le petit chien, spectateur silencieux jusqu'ici vient de rappeler sa présence … Ce qui as pour effet de faire sursauter les deux protagonistes qui se séparent brusquement, une expression coupable sur le visage, mais pour des raisons différentes. Chacun trébuche sur le support qui lui servait de siége quelques instants auparavant. Contrairement à Fuma qui parvient à rester debout, Kamui s'affale dans le sofa finissant malgré lui le déshabillage entamé par Fuma : sa chemise sort maintenant de son pantalon et dévoile ainsi son torse ainsi que son abdomen finement musclé.

« -J'ai cru que Kotori était revenue … Mais elle ne reviendra pas de l'atelier de teinture avant quatre bonnes heures … » Un sourire gourmand se dessine sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il dévore Kamui des yeux.

L'expression pleine de désir de Fuma rappelle l'autre "Kamui" à Kamui et c'est comme une douche froide pour celui-ci. Il décide de tout dire à Fuma immédiatement car sinon il n'en aura pas la force s'il le laisse faire ce qu'il à en tête, même et surtout parce qu'il en a très envie également …

« Fuma, .. »

Mais il est interrompu par un baiser passionné de ce dernier et aussitôt toutes ces résolutions s'évanouissent.

"Ouah !"

A nouveau le chien aboie et tous deux se séparent. Adressant mentalement un remerciement au chien, Kamui débite à toute vitesse :

« Fuma avant il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire … »

_Alors ? J'm'excuse pour cette nouvelle coupure en plein milieu mais c'est sa place ! C'est à cause de la suite. Désolée. Et vu ce que je veux faire ensuite c'est pitêtre pas la dernière dans ce style…_

_Et pour ceux et celle qui se sentent frustré à cause du chien, interdiction de l'assassiner ! Ceux qui le (re)connaisse pas : comme Fuma et Kamui il vient directement du manga c'est grâce à lui qu'ils se sont rencontrés la première fois ; avant d'être "mis en contact" par leur mères._

_M'assassiner pas à la place du chien, mais laisser des review svp (plein de review). Et si jamais vous trouvez que la suite de l'histoire est trop facile à deviner, …, je me pend. A+._


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Il le regarde, l'écoutant attentivement, mais tout ceci ne peut être vrai, il est bien loin de rêver et surtout leur baiser était tout ce qu'il y a de plus réel. Pourtant, Kamui n'a jamais été déséquilibré ; et tout dans sa voix comme dans son attitude clame qu'il dit la vérité. Alors il se dit que peut-être …

« Alors tout ce dont je me souviens depuis ton retour à Tokyo est faux ? » Un doute subsiste dans sa voix.

« -Oui.

-Que c'est-il réellement passé alors ?

-Je … » La voix de Kamui se brise, comment raconter tout cela ?

« Kamui la fièvre a dû te faire délirer … » Douceur et inquiétude.

« Non ! »

Comment ? Comment ? Et soudain Kamui se rappelle que Subaru avait invoqué le souvenir du meurtre de sa sœur pour le ramener. Il ferme les yeux se concentre farouchement et …

_« Maintenant tu me crois Kamui … » Tokiko plonge la main dans son abdomen pour attraper la poignée de l'Epée divine et la sort à moitié avant que son corps n'explose de l'intérieur sous l'effet des forces magiques présidant à la naissance de l'Epée divine. Sa tête vient rouler sur le sol …_

« Arrête ! »

Kamui, surpris, rompt sa concentration et l'image s'évanouit. Il a choisi ce passage, un passage clé pour la suite des événements, car il était plein de sens et aussi car à ce moment il n'y avait pas eu de mort de la main de l'un comme de l'autre, même si ce fût l'un des premiers sang à être versé dans cette bataille (le tout premier fût celui de la mère de Fuma mais il ne l'avait vu que dans un rêve de Hinoto, et puis ce moment était beaucoup trop lié à l'autre "Kamui"). Il avait pensé bien faire, mais regrette aussitôt en voyant Fuma prostré sur le sol, le visage entre les mains et la respiration sifflante. Immédiatement il se précipite à ses côtés.

« -Fuma, ça va ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Non, j'ai des flashs, des images qui me traversent l'esprit, elles sont … »

Et sur ces mots il s'évanouit.

Kamui hésite un moment, doit-il emmener Fuma jusque dans sa chambre et le mettre dans son lit ? Non, ça ressemblerait trop à la chambre d'hôpital et il ne s'en sent pas la force. Il l'allonge donc sur le sofa et s'asseoit sur la table, en face, veillant une fois de plus au chevet de Fuma.

Kamui veille, ne se rendant pas compte que le temps passe, caressant machinalement le chiot qui est venu se loger sur ses genoux. Ce qu'il ne perçoit pas également, ce sont les changements du monde intérieur de Fuma : la lumière baisse et se teinte de rouge tandis que l'air devient plus froid …

Brusquement Fuma ouvre les yeux et s'assoit. Kamui tend la main vers lui mais quelque chose dans l'expression de celui-ci l'arrête, quelque chose qu'il ne peut ni ne veut croire. Sur ses genoux le chien se met à gémir.

« Fuma ? »

L'interpellé lève la main et la pose sur la joue de Kamui avant de la descendre sur le cou.

« Non » La main se resserre, il se lève, entraîne Kamui dans son mouvement, se penche sur son oreille et murmure « "_Kamui_" » avant d'envoyer Kamui voler à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Sousla force de l'impact avec le mur Kamui crache du sang, mais c'est surtout son cœur qui est brisé. Malgré tout il se relève et affronte son "double" du regard. Il le croyait mort …

« Comment est-ce possible ? » Ce n'est qu'un murmure pour lui-même, et pourtant l'autre l'entend.

« Tu n'as toujours pas compris on dirait … alors je vais prendre le temps de t'expliquer. Mais avant cela … » Et il plaque Kamui au mur, relève ses bras et emprisonne ses poignets d'une seule main, place l'autre main sur l'abdomen de Kamui, glisse une de ses jambes entre celles de Kamui (mettant ainsi sa cuisse en contact avec l'entrejambe de Kamui) ; la position est équivoque mais Kamui ne peux esquisser le moindre mouvement pour s'échapper. L'autre se penche alors à son oreille et commence son explication.

« Kakyo te l'as dit : je suis l'autre partie de ton cœur, la sombre ; j'incarne donc tout tes désirs refoulés. » Sa langue touche doucement le lobe de l'oreille de Kamui. « Si j'ai tué Kotori c'est parce que quelque part tu le désirais, elle était un obstacle. » La langue passe dans le cou. « Un obstacle entre toi et lui. » Il pianote du bout des doigts sur l'abdomen de Kamui. « Bien sûr, j'exauçai surtout le vœux de la Terre à ce moment, et celui de Fuma aussi … » Pression plus forte des doigts. « Et maintenant tu hésites encore, et lui ne veux pas se réveiller. Alors je suis revenu. C'est tout. » Il relâche brusquement Kamui, recule de quelques pas, tends les bras vers l'avant, paumes tournées vers Kamui « Maintenant, va t'en ! »

Kamui traverse le mur, mais la vague d'énergie qui le propulse ne s'arrête pas ; elle l'entraîne vers le haut, toujours plus haut, le chassant de l'esprit de Fuma. Tout en remontant, comme une bulle d'air lâchée du fond de l'océan par un plongeur, il entend la voix de l'autre prononcer ces quelques mots : « S'il est sorti à moitié du coma ce soir là, c'est parce que tu n'allais pas bien. Mais il ne pourra pas faire le reste du chemin … ». Et derrière, le chiot qui hurle, des notes désespérées et tristes qui feraient pleurer un cœur de pierre.

Kamui regagne donc son corps meurtris, le cœur dans un état identique. Mais il n'a pas le temps de s'appesantir sur son état ou ce qu'il a appris : une puissante torpeur s'abat sur lui, résultat des efforts psychique et du choc retour ; il s'effondre donc sur Fuma qui n'as pas bougé …

_Ben voilà, ce chapitre est fini ! Il est un peu cours mais j'espère que le contenu compense la longueur. Non ? Alors je vous offre l'interview exclusive de Kamui par moi !_

Nekoi : Alors Kamui, quel effet ça fait de revoir l'"Autre" ?

Kamui : Un choc immense. D'ailleurs t'avait pas dis que je l'avais tué ?

N : Euh oui, ….

K : Qu'est ce qu'il fait là alors ?

N : … tu l'as tué dans le monde réel, pas là ou je l'ai mis.

K : Mais pourquoi le faire revenir ? J'était bien, j'allais ramener Fuma et …

N : Disons qu'il a poussé tout seul sous ma plume ! Et puis c'est moi qui pose les questions ! Donc maintenant que vas-tu faire ?

K : Tu tuer pour pouvoir réveiller Fuma !

N : Au secours ! Oh, l'autre Kamui est derrière toi !

_Et je m'enfuis pendant qu'il regarde ailleurs. Quel caractère de cochon ! Pauvre Sorata qui avait du établir le premier contact …_

_A plus pour le prochain chapitre, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ca me faire toujours énormément plaisir (même si c'est pour me fusiller sur place)._

J


	7. Chapitre 6

_Ayant survécu à Kamui et très fière de ma petite bombe du dernier chapitre je récidive avec un nouveau chapitre. Merci pour les reviews et Bonne lecture ! …_

Chapitre 6

Kamui est réveillé depuis quelque temps. Comme d'habitude il est au chevet de Fuma, mais contrairement aux autres fois il n'attend pas une amélioration de l'état de son ami, ni ne tergiverse sur ce qu'il doit faire. Non, depuis que l'infirmière qui l'a réveillé avant de changer la perfusion de Fuma est sortie, Kamui réfléchi à ce qu'il a fait, à ce qui s'est passé et à qu'il a appris avant de refaire une plongée dans l'esprit de Fuma.

Indifférent au temps qui s'écoule Kamui suit un fil que lui seul voit. L'idée directrice, la clé de tout ce qui s'est passé depuis qu'il est revenu à Tokyo. Non, depuis que le monde est monde. Il s'agit de la force des sentiments, des désirs et des souhaits.

Quand sa mère lui demandait de devenir fort pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait, elle ne parlait pas de force physique ou de ses pouvoirs, mais de la force de son cœur, prendre les bonnes décisions et s'y tenir contre vents et marées.

Son choix entre les deux camps n'avait été fait que pour des raisons personnelles.

Son souhait de ramener Fuma. Et puis ceux des autres.

Arashi qui pour soustraire Sorata à son destin était passée de l'autre côté.

Subaru qui voulait mourir de la main du Sakurazukamori, devenu son successeur par la force des sentiments de celui-ci.

Les sentiments inavoués de Karen et Aoki qui s'étaient protégés mutuellement durant leur combat contre Satsuki et Yuto ; liés de la même façon … Tous morts.

Yuzuriha et Kusanagi.

Kanoë et Hokuto.

Tous avaient quelque chose, un désir personnel qui les poussaient à se battre, et à agir. Tous sauf le Kamui de la Terre. Le souhait de la Terre avait vidé son cœur de toute autre chose ; sauf peut-être l'envie d'être reconnu en tant que personne par Kamui et de mourir de sa main.

Les quelques paroles qu'il avait échangé avec Karen après avoir tué Kazuki/Nataku « Pourquoi perd t'on de vue ce qui compte ? » « On est libre de vouloir mourir pour quelqu'un, mais il y en a qui souhaite autre chose … » Cette phrase là surtout, il l'avait redite à Kamui lors de leur affrontement, son souhait, en contradiction avec la volonté de Kamui de ramener Fuma.

Ce souhait de Kamui, tellement en contradiction avec le fait d'attaquer le Kamui de la Terre que l'Epée divine de Kamui s'était brisée, reflet de son indécision.

Les Epées, …, objets vivants qui avaient pleuré sur le combat à venir avant qu'il ne scelle la sienne. Tellement vivante, qu'elle avait sauvé Fuma en réparant son cœur, suivant le désir fou de Kamui quand il avait plongé le tronçon, transperçant le cœur. Tuer "Kamui" mais sauver Fuma.

Et maintenant, toujours une histoire de désirs, de sentiments. Ceux de Kamui pour Fuma, de Fuma pour Kamui ; semblables. Leurs désirs opposés, ramener Fuma ; rester inconscient et ne pas se rappeler.

Le chiot que Fuma ne semblait pas connaître, mais qui pourtant était là. Et il se manifestait à chaque fois qu'il hésitait, que sa volonté faiblissait. Il avait bien une idée, plutôt une certitude à son sujet ; mais il pourrait vérifier que sur place.

L'autre "Kamui" qui est revenu : une défense et le reflet de l'indécision de Kamui devant le bonheur chimérique de Fuma. Mais il n'y aura pas de combat cette fois …

« _Tout est affaire de volonté_ » Parvenu à ce point de ses réflexions, Kamui se lève et se dirige vers la fenêtre. Il a vu sur le parc, et il aperçoit la cime de l'arbre où tous ont été enterrés. Des gens qui ont vécus selon la force de leurs désirs, et Kotori … Kotori qui a choisi de mourir pour éviter que les deux êtres chers à son cœur ne meurent. Savait-elle qu'elle était "un obstacle" ? Sans doute.

Kamui regarde par la fenêtre et consolide sa volonté, renforce son souhait. Il n'hésitera pas, n'hésitera plus, pour ne plus avoir de regret. Il va replonger. Parler à Fuma et faire face à "Kamui". Surmonter les peurs de Fuma et le ramener.

« Il ne pourra pas faire le reste de chemin ? … Alors je le ferai avec lui. »

Kamui se détourne de la fenêtre et va s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il dépose un baiser sur les lèvres de Fuma et murmure

« Cette fois je vais te réveiller … je ne te laisserai pas derrière. »

Il attrape le visage de Fuma entre ses mains, pose son front sur celui de Fuma et plonge son regard dans celui des yeux qui lui font face.

« Nôbô akyasha kyarabaya on arikya maro bori sowaka … »

_Tout petit chapitre théorique, faut bien alterner avec la pratique. Et pis s'il réfléchi un peu Kamui a plus de chance d'y arriver … mais surtout ça me permet de semer théories personnelles sur X (pas taper si vous êtes pas d'accord) et indices pour la suite._

_Comme c'est court je mets la suite de mon délire de la dernière fois pour les amateurs._

K : Fuma ? (Kamui vient de rentrer)

F : Hmmmm. (sort en caleçon de la chambre à coucher)

K : c'est pas vrai tu as encore passé la journée à dormir ?

F : Hmm. (est bien réveillé et une étrange lueur dans le regard se rapproche de Kamui)

K : tu as dû être licencié, et en plus tu as explosé le réveil !

F : mais comme ça je suis en forme pour ce soir …

K : ceinture !

F : quoi ?

K : tu vas faire ceinture, ça t'apprendra

"Kamui" : alors là tu rêves ! (se jette sur Kamui le ceinture et l'entraîne dans la chambre qu'il ferme à clé)

K : Que ?

"K" : Tu mérites une petite leçon pour avoir mis le réveil

K : pas toi …… Fuma je retire ce que j'ai dit …

F : alors retournons dans le lit …

"K" : oh oui …

_Qu'ils sont mignons tout les trois, …, faut que je m'incruste, …, mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi ? Bon je m'enfuis avant qu'un de ces trois là ne décide de me tuer. Faut encore que je fasse le prochain chapitre et tout les autres _- _A+_


	8. Chapitre 7

_Suite…_

Chapitre 7

Kamui pénètre facilement l'esprit de Fuma et commence immédiatement à se diriger vers le "fond". Cette fois il sait où aller, et il sait ce qui l'attend. Comme la première fois l'eau devient de plus en plus rouge autour de lui et il s'attend à devoir faire face aux "courants-dragons" à tout instant. Mais bizarrement rien ne se passe. Se serait-il trompé ? La teinte de l'eau ne change plus mais rien ne vient s'opposer à son avancée. Il s'attendait à des défenses plus violentes au vu de son expulsion, cette absence de résistance le rend perplexe.

BANG !

Kamui vient de heurter de plein fouet la défense de Fuma. Il s'agit d'un mur d'eau solide, invisible et glacial. Kamui effleure la surface du bout des doigts, il sait pertinemment qu'il n'y a aucune faille dans cette défense ; mais il doit passer, sans blesser Fuma…

« Fuma … » juste un murmure, qui exprime tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur, et … sous ses doigts il perçoit comme un réchauffement et une certaine mollesse. Mais dés qu'il se concentre là-dessus le mur redevient dur et gelé. Un déclic se produit alors dans l'esprit de Kamui, il sait comment passer : il faut qu'il se concentre entièrement et uniquement sur ses sentiments et Fuma. C'est comme un test. Il se colle donc tout entier sur la paroi, les bras en croix, les paumes à plat dessus.

« Fuma je vais te réveiller » toute la paroi se réchauffe sous lui « je ne peux pas te laisser là, j'ai trop besoin de toi » doucement il s'enfonce « je tiens trop à toi pour te laisser là » il est passé !

Mais en dessous il n'a aucun moyen freiner sa chute et il tombe donc durement sur le sol. Etourdis Kamui roule sur le dos, les yeux fermés il attend d'avoir retrouvé complètement ses esprits. Il aura besoin de toute sa volonté, et ce n'est pas en ce précipitant dans le monde onirique de Fuma qu'il arrangera les choses.

"Lap, lap, lap !" Quelque chose lèche la joue de Kamui. Il ouvre les yeux et n'est qu'a moitié surpris en voyant le chien de la dernière fois. Celui-ci le lèche une dernière fois, donne un petit coup de truffe et va s'asseoir un peu en retrait, attendant manifestement que Kamui se lève.

« D'accord j'arrive. En tout cas je suis content de te revoir. » Kamui est enfin sur ses pieds. Le chien vient faire le tour de ses jambes puis part devant.

« Dis donc tu n'aurais pas grandi ? Si. Tu ressembles plus à un chien qu'à un chiot désormais. » Ce dernier continue à avancer, s'arrête, se retourne et penche la tête sur le côté en regardant Kamui qui n'as pas bougé comme s'il voulait lui faire comprendre quelque chose.

« Je ne me suis donc pas trompé … Allez montre moi le chemin pour aller jusqu'à Fuma. » Et le chien de se mettre à trotter allégrement quelques pas en avant de Kamui.

Lorsqu'il arrive au mur d'enceinte du temple, Kamui ne voit pas immédiatement Fuma. Celui-ci est sur les quelques marches menant au temple, alors que Kamui a pris la direction de la maison, le chien désormais sur les talons.

« Kamui ! »

Fuma l'appelle en faisant un signe de la main, il est joyeux, normal. Presque trop normal, comme s'il ne se rappelait pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Inquiet, Kamui se dirige vers Fuma et s'assied à sa gauche. Regardant devant lui il lui pose la question qui lui brûle les lèvres :

« -Comment ça va ?

-Oh tu veux parler de mon malaise d'hier. Je vais très bien.

-Ca me rassure, et …

-Kotori m'a dit que tu m'avais veillé toute la nuit, c'est plutôt à moi de te demander comment tu vas.

-Hein, euh, bien, mais…

-J'ai une autre question, » Encore une fois il vient de se faire couper la parole « je ne me rappelle plus trop de ce qui s'est passé après que je t'ai donné ton thé …

-Ah… » Kamui à cette simple phrase devient rouge pivoine à cause de ce qu'ils avaient failli faire.

« D'après ta réaction, je n'ai pas rêvé. » En disant ces mots Fuma passe son bras autour de la taille de Kamui pour l'attirer un peu plus près. Le tête de Kamui va reposer sur l'épaule de Fuma, mais même dans cette proximité tant désirée, il ne perd pas de vue ses intentions et son regard se pose sur le chien qui est assis en face d'eux.

« -Non Fuma, tu n'as pas rêvé. Te rappelles-tu d'autre chose ? Avant que tu ne te sentes mal ?

-Non … » Mais le ton n'est pas très convaincant. Alors Kamui, toujours appuyé à l'épaule de Fuma, prend une profonde inspiration et se lance.

« -Je crois plutôt que tu ne veux pas t'en souvenir. Fuma je sais que tu te souviens de tout ce qui s'est passé, depuis le Campus Clamp jusqu'à la Tour de Tokyo. Tout est de ma faute, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Alors je t'en pris reviens dans le monde réel.

-Décidemment, tu es têtu Kamui.

-"Kamui" je savais que tu reviendrais, il va falloir que je te batte encore une fois …

-Tu t'en crois capable ?

-Oui. » Et Kamui se lève pour se mettre en face de "Kamui".

_Tintintiiin. Fin de ce chapitre, et j'annonce également que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier … malheureusement._

« Heureusement oui, comme ça tu va me laisser tranquille ! »

Oh Kamui ! Eh ben rêve pas trop ……

_Je vous dis A+ pour le prochain chapitre. L'affrontement final …_


	9. Chapitre 8

_Voici laconfrontation finalede cette histoire. Merci à ceux qui ont pris la peine de me laisser des reviews, et merci aux lecteurs._

Chapitre 8

Les deux Kamui se font face et s'affrontent du regard. La tension monte cran par cran, mais aucun d'eux ne fait un geste. Même le chien, au côté duquel s'est arrêté Kamui, est immobile et silencieux comme une statue, son regard marron rubis fixé sur "Kamui". C'est ce dernier qui rompt le silence en premier, un petit sourire aux lèvres :

« Tu as l'air vraiment décidé, c'est bien la première fois que je te vois aussi volontaire. C'est bien, on va pouvoir jouer. »

Et sans aucun signe avertisseur il bondit sur Kamui et l'attrape, faisant encore une fois une clef au bras gauche de celui-ci.

« -Décidément …. Tu te laisses toujours avoir.

-C'était exprès. »

Et Kamui de poser ses lèvres sur celles de "Kamui", qui, surprit, ébauche un mouvement de recule vers l'arrière. Kamui en profite et porte tout son poids vers l'avant, si bien qu'ils tombent tous les deux. "Kamui" se retrouve sur le dos, Kamui sur lui bien entendu, et sa prise s'est un peu desserrée.

« Tu n'est pas le véritable Kamui des Dragons de la Terre. Fuma, tu as peur que je t'en veuille. Ahh ! »

La prise est de nouveau ferme et Kamui sent que son bras est à la limite de la rupture.

« -Tais-toi ! Tu vas disparaître !

-Je sais que j'ai raison. Mais quelque part tu veux revenir, il y a quelque chose qui te fait espérer. WAAAH ! »

Son bras a cassé dans le monde réel : son bras gauche repose selon un angle bizarre sur le lit de Fuma.

« -Tu veux me battre avec des mots. Idiot ! Tu vas perdre et je m'assurerai que tu ne puisses pas revenir. »

Il se dégage de dessous Kamui et se relève, méprisant sa victime consentante.

« Non, Fuma. Tu n'es pas responsable. Je suis là pour te le dire. Et aussi pour te ramener, car … »

Un violent coup de pied dans ses côtes a coupé son souffle et sa phrase un peu de sang, coulant des lèvres de Kamui, vient teinter le col de la chemise d'hôpital de Fuma.

« … Je vais en finir. Mais d'abord dis moi : pourquoi n'essaye tu même pas de te défendre ?

-Tu me le demandes ? Alors tu n'es pas "Kamui", il savait tout. Je ne pourrai jamais me battre contre toi, …, Fuma. »

Kamui s'arrête de parler, péniblement il se met debout et plante ses yeux dans ceux de l'autre.

« Tu ne pourras jamais te battre contre Fuma ? Vraiment ? »

Et d'ouvrir sa chemise pour dévoiler une mince cicatrice au niveau du cœur, le résultat du coup de Kamui… Mais ce dernier ne se laisse pas démonter et une lueur farouche brille dans ces yeux.

« -Si tu portes la cicatrice alors tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé juste avant. Non ? Alors je vais te le redire …

-Tais toi » Mais la voix manque de conviction.

« Moi je pourrai mourir pour toi. Et si je dois mourir pour te ramener à la vie Fuma, je le ferai car … »

Mais il ne peut finir sa phrase : une vague d'énergie le projet sur un des arbres alentours. Etourdi par le choc il glisse le long du tronc et fini en position assise, les jambes étendues devant lui, la tête penchée. L'autre arrive et pose son pied sur la jambe droite de Kamui.

« -Tu es pitoyable, pire tu es devenu plus faible qu'auparavant.

-Non » Kamui relève la tête et rive son regard doré à celui rouge sang de son tourmenteur « Je suis plus fort car j'ai fait mon choix. Et je te réveillerai Fuma. WAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

Il a porté tout son poids sur son pied et le tibia de Kamui a cédé c'est au tour de sa jambe de prendre des allures de ligne brisée.

« Toutes ces belles paroles ne te mêleront nulle part … »

« Aaah…Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire. »

Le chien statue vivante jusqu'ici, bouge aux mots de Kamui

« Je ne peux me battre contre toi »

Il trottine vers Kamui

« Et je tiens absolument à te ramener quitte à en mourir »

Il s'installe entre lui et l'autre le regardant fixement

« Car je t'aime. »

Les contours de Kamui deviennent flou : sous l'effet conjoint de la douleur et de l'épuisement il n'arrive plus à réunir l'énergie nécessaire pour rester dans l'esprit de Fuma.

« Peut-être mais je te l'ai dit il ne pourra pas faire le reste du chemin. Et maintenant je vais te tuer pour que tu ne viennes plus m'ennuyer. Que ? »

La cause de cette surprise n'est autre que le chien qui lui fait face et dents dehors, poils hérissé protége Kamui. Kamui qui sourit et recommence à parler.

« Fuma tu as peur de revenir, mais je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

… à chaque mot de Kamui, l'autre recule devant le chien …

« J'ai besoin de toi, ne laisse pas tes angoisses prendre le dessus. »

… le chien commence à avancer et à grogner…

« Reviens avec moi, laisse ce désir là et mon amour prendre le pas sur tes peurs. Chasse l'autre de ta mémoire, ce n'est pas toi. »

… le chien se ramasse pour bondir …

« La seule chose importante c'est ce qui nous unis depuis que tu m'as trouvé, abritant ce chien sous le porche de ton temple. »

… le chien bondit toutes dents dehors, visant la gorge de son adversaire …

« Fuma, je t'aime, réveille-toi… » La voix de Kamui meurt, tandis que sur son visage larmes de douleur et larmes d'espoir se mêle.

Le chien entre en contact avec l'autre qui referme ses bras dessus. Lequel aura le dessus ? Mais étrangement les deux corps se mêlent. Le chien et "Fuma/Kamui" se fondent l'un dans l'autre pour laisser la place à … Fuma qui se tient devant un Kamui éreinté. Le paysage alentour se brouille.

« Kamui … » Espoir, crainte, reconnaissance tellement de chose qu'il ne sait comment exprimer.

« -Ne dis rien Fuma, par contre je n'en peu plus. Alors, je ne vais pas pouvoir te montrer le chemin …

-Je vais le trouver seul. »

Kamui disparaît et le décor suit peut après. Fuma, debout au milieu de son esprit, ferme les yeux et un seul mot franchi ses lèvres.

« Kamui »

Dans le monde réel Kamui rejoint son corps, la douleur est telle que de nouvelles larmes se forment au coin de ses yeux et qu'il manque de s'évanouir.

« Kamui »

Fuma est revenu et il referme précautionneusement ses bras sur Kamui.

« -Tout ça pour moi …

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je te l'ai dit, je mourrai pour toi. »

Et un sourire aux lèvres Kamui ferme ses yeux, reposant dans les bras de celui qui compte le plus pour lui.

_Snif! ... il reste encore l'épilogueà poster. Mais avant j'aimerais bien avoir votre avis chers lecteurs (même sans reviews je posterais mais ca me ferais très très très plaisir). C'est facile il suffit d'appuyer sur le bouton en bas a gauche. Positifs ou negatifs je prend tout les commentaires (même les menaces de mort). Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaase ... regard larmoyant de chien battu_


	10. Epilogue

_Et voici ...(roulement de tambour) ...un tout petit n'épilogue :P_

Epilogue

Fuma se tient devant l'arbre ou est enterrée Kotori, il a déposé quelques fleurs pour elle. Maintenant il fait fasse à une croix avec juste un nom dessus

"_Kamui_"

Et les larmes coulent de ses yeux marron rouges, larmes de deuils.

Il s'éloigne et se dirige vers la sortie du Campus Clamp où un jeune homme l'attend. Et quand son regard rougeoyant croise celui doré, un sourire fleuri sur son visage, un sourire comme il n'en avait pas fait depuis le départ de sa mère et le départ précipité de Kamui.

« -Kamui … » un tendre baiser est échangé et il reprend « L'autre est mort, même s'il n'avait pas de corps il fallait lui offrir une sépulture décente. C'était une "partie de moi" et une victime innocente …

-Maintenant oublie tout cela Fuma, nous avons beaucoup de choses à vivre. Et s'il y a une chose que j'ai apprise c'est que les regrets ne sont là que pour nous faire avancer plus loin. Ainsi que le fait qu'il faut vivre selon son cœur.

-Tu as raison, viens partons. »

Et main dans la main, les doigts étroitement entrelacés, tout deux partent vivre leurs vies, comme tout les survivants…

Sur le linteau du portail, Kotori regarde les deux personnes chères à son cœur et sourit. Elle n'est pas morte pour rien, elle sait qu'ils seront heureux.

FIN

_Voilà, maintenant l'histoire est terminée… Pour ceux que ça intéresse je peux la résumé en quelques chiffres : 18 pages words ; 6 tablettes de chocolat ; 4 paquets de gâteaux et 10 litres de boissons chaudes (thé, café, chocolat)._

_Sérieusement, j'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire et qu'il ne reste aucun point obscure (sinon y a qu'a dire et je me fais un plaisir de répondre) mais j'espère que non pasque ça voudrait dire que j'ai pas écrit comme il fallait. Traduction : c'est pas pasque l'histoire est finie qu'il faut pas me laisser une review; pouvez pas savoir le plaisir qur ca me fait de voir ces petits trucs. Mercià tous ceux/celles qui m'ont laissé une review età ceux/celles qui ont tout simplement lu jusqu'ici._

_A+ pour d'autres histoires !_


End file.
